Jude At BHH
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: [companion to The Beginning] What happens when Instant Star Jude Harrison gets sent to BHH?
1. Say Goodnight

**A/N: Like I said, Jude is in this story. I know it's stupid to post the companion story after only having one chapter out for the other one, but since that's pretty much going nowhere, I decided to post this one early. This takes place during Jude's freshman year, so most of the other characters still won't show up for a while. Enjoy. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show.**

**Chapter 1: Say Goodnight.**

Jude Harrison was sitting at the kitchen table, listening to another one of her mom's lectures. At least she was pretending to listen. She was saying something about how her music was getting in the way of her studying, but Jude was doing her best to tune her out. It wasn't working. "Jude. Jude?" Victoria Harrison waved her hand in front of her daughter's face. "Are you listening to me?" Jude looked up.

"I'm trying not to," She mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, i'm listening."

"Good."

"I don't see why you have to make this into a big deal, but i'm listening." Victoria became outraged.

"Because, Jude, I think it's great that you're doing so good with your music, but I just don't think your grades should suffer because of it."

"Well, what can _I _do about it?"

"I would suggest you give up music," Jude's eyes widened in shock. "But, seeing as how that isn't an option, i'm sending you to a new school. One where I can be sure you'll be focused. One with more effective rules. Maybe even a boarding school." Jude gasped.

"Mom, you can't-"

"Jude, I know you don't like the idea but trust me. It's for the best."

"But-"

"No buts, Jude. I'm sending you to boarding school." Jude closed her eyes. _This can't be happening, _she thought.

"When do I have to leave?"

"As soon as we find a school. I've arranged for a tour of Blake Holsey High. It's small, but it's just a few towns over." Jude was still in shock.

"I'm gonna go call Jamie, ok?" Victoria nodded.

"Sure." Jude got up, went up to her room, and closed the door. She picked up the phone and dialed Jamie's phone number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Jamie? It's Jude."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Can you come over? I really need to talk to you and Kat."

"Sure. I'll be right over." They hung up and Jude called Kat to ask her the same thing. Once they were both there, Jude continued with her announcment.

"So, what's wrong, Jude?" Asked Kat. Jude frowned.

"Guys, i've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how last week we were at Jamie's house, and we started working on music and forgot to study?" They nodded.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Uh, my mom found out and said she wants to send me somewhere else."

"Somewhere else like where?" Asked Kat. Jude took a deep breath.

"Boarding school."

**A/N: R&R for more.**


	2. Nice To Know You

**A/N: This chapter probably won't make much sense since most of the stuff is explained in the prequel, but just go with it until I finish the first story. Enjoy. Btw, I got a review from someone that asked if Jude was gonna start dating Vaughn. Let me just say that I really would never think of doing that. They're just too-- different. Sorry. : (**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either shows.**

**Chapter 2: Nice To Know You**

_Blake Holsey High, science lab_

_night before Jude's tour_

Raven, Josie, and professer Z sat at one of the tables late one night. Raven had joined the science club a few months ago, after a strange accident revealed all of their secrets to her. She had proved to be a valuable meber of the science club, but some of them were still doubting whether or not they should trust her. But they sat there nevertheless, trying to figure out the latest thing that had been going on at their school. "Are you sure you're not just blowing this out of proportion?" Raven looked up at her.

"Of course not. I've been getting these crazy dreams ever since the storm started and I think they're trying to tell me something." Jut then, Lucas walked in with Marshall, both of them looking at Josie and Raven questioningly.

"What is she talking about?" Josie looked over to them.

"She's been having weird dreams." Josie yawned. "She thinks someone else is coming to the school." Lucas and Marshall sat down with them.

"Ray, I know it's weird that you've been seeing the same thing but don't you think we would've heard something if a new student was coming to our school?" Asked Marshall. Raven shrugged and sighed.

"I guess you're right, it's just--the feeling is really strong. It's almost like I can see it happening." She shook her head. "I sound like such an idiot right now." Lucas looked at her intenly.

"No, it's actually kind of interesting." Josie glared at him.

"To you, maybe." Lucas looked back at Josie.

"All i'm saying is, what if she's right? She could be onto something, you know." Josie simply rolled her eyes. Raven looked around and spoke up.

"Anyone seen Corrine?" Just then, Corrine came rushing into the room.

"Guys, you have to hear this!" They all looked from Corrine to Raven suspiciously. Lucas spoke up.

"Whoa. Creepy." Raven looked at him desperately and Corrine joined them at the table.

"Raven, you know how you've been going on for a few days about a new student?" Raven nodded.

"We were just talking about that, actually. Why?" Corrine looked at her.

"Because I just got news from Durst that a new student is coming for a tour of the school." Raven raised her eyebrows and grinned smugly, but said nothing.

"When?" Asked Josie.

"Tomorrow." Everyone looked at Raven, who was still in her position. She got up and began walking out of the room.

"I believe I told you so applies here. Anyway, i'm going to bed. We'll find out if my dreams were really right in the morning. Ciao." With that she left the science lab and left the others to their conversation. They all looked completely freaked out, exept Lucas, who had taken up Raven's recent smug expression. Corrine spoke up, looking confused.

"What does she mean, 'we'll find out if my dreams were really right in the morning?'" Josie looked at her.

"She thinks she's seen the face of the person. She's done portraits, too." Corrine nodded.

"Oh." That night, Raven's dream came back. This time, she saw a girl about 15 years old with firey red hair. She was standing on a stage smiling, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a framed piece of paper in the other. If she looked closer, she could see the words recording contract written across the top and another girl, blonde this time, looking at her with jealousy and anger in her eyes. She couldn't help but notice that the 2 girls seemed to be worlds apart, one with the whole hard-core punk rocker type look, the other dressed all in pink, kinda looking like a pop-star. She then saw the same red-headed girl sitting with a guy(who she had to admit was hot), playing a guitar. The man had his arms wrapped around her and seemed to be guiding her hands on the guitar, as if trying to show her a chord. Finally, she saw her walking through the halls of her school wearing a Blake Holsey uniform. She told the rest of the science club about her dreams the next morning, and as usual they thought she was overreacting. However, they seemed to be a little less skeptical after the scene yesterday. She just shrugged and left without a second thought. They were sitting outside at lunch that day when Jude, her mom, Sadie, and Jamie drove up to the front of Blake Holsey High. One look around, and Jude already didn't like the place. To be more specific, it gave her the creeps, wich she had no trouble reporting to her mom when they went up to it. She just shook her head.

"Trust me, honey. You'll like it." Jude shrugged and they entered the building. Seeing the inside of the building did not make Jude feel any better. If anything, it made it worse. The inside had the same horror movie/old museum feel to it that freaked out not just Jude but this time Sadie and Jamie as well. They continued walking in search of the principle's office until they saw 3 kids coming towards them. Jude's face lit up to see a trace of normality and was hoping that wouldn't be it. One of them was a tall guy that had short light brown hair. He was wearing a t-shirt that said Magnet 360 across the top. The next one was a young girl about the same height but was extremely tiny. She had darker skin than the other 2 and Jude thought she looked Latino. The third one was shorter than the other 2, and looked kind of awkward standing in between the 2 of them. She also had firey red hair alot like Jude's, only a little lighter. They were laughing and coming out of a door that looked like it led outside. Jude smiled and looked up at her mom.

"Maybe we should ask them where the office is." Her mom nodded.

"Good idea." They walked up to they trio and Jude's mom spoke up. "Excuse me," They all turned to face her expectantly. Jude noticed that the small girl's face had gone fairly pale, like she had seen a ghost or something, and she was staring at her, eyes wide. "Would you mind showing us where the principle's office is?" The redheaded girl nodded.

"Sure. You must be the new kid," She said, turning to Jude. Jude nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Jude Harrison." The girl nodded and held out her hand.

"Josie Trent." Jude smiled and shook her hand. The latino girl was the next to speak.

"I'm Raven Remerez." They stood in silence waiting for Marshall to say something, but when all he did was stare at Jude, Raven looked at him, slightly annoyed, and elbowed him hard in the ribs. He let out a grunt and looked painfully at Raven before holding out his hand as well.

"Marshall Wheeler." Jude stifled a laugh as she shook Marshall's hand and they began walking. They arrived at a door at the end of the hallway a few seconds later and Raven knocked on it.

"Principle Durst?" She heard her yell 'come in' and opened the door. The group stepped inside and Raven went up to principle Durst. "These people wanted to see you." She gestured towrds Jude and the other 3 and Durst nodded.

"Yes. Very good. Thank you. You can--go back to class now," She said, waving the trio away. Later that day, the science club was once again sitting around the table, talking about the visitor that had come to the school a few hours earlier.

"It was so weird," Said Raven. "That's the exact same person I saw in my dream last night. How can that happen?"

**A/N: R&R. Sorry I kinda left you like that. I'm sort having writer's block.**


End file.
